freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
She is Rana Linchen
She is Rana Linchen is the fifth episode of the Freezing anime. Plot Rana Linchen is seen bathing as she is told that she must choose her Limiter wisely. Meanwhile, Yu-Mi Kim is explaining how Stigmata works between a Pandora and a limiter. Kaho Hiiragi wonders how Kazuya deployed that freezing effect on Ingrid Bernstein. Kaho and Arthur Crypton speak with Kazuya who says he doesn't know how he did it. An enraged Kaho says that Satellizer L. Bridget should have at least thanked him for saving her, as she hadn't. Arthur then goes on to tell Kazuya that Satellizer is bad news and that she has the biggest breasts and if you touch them you're finished. Satellizer then arrives and asks to speak with Kazuya alone. Satellizer then puts Kazuya's hand on her face to test if he's "alright" which he is as Satellizer expected. Satellizer then wonders why Kazuya doesn't make her feel bad. She then agrees to make Kazuya her limiter, but he can't have a baptism. Kazuya happily accepts. Rana then arrives at West Genetics and already grows to like it. Satellizer then buys many burgers for Kazuya and asks him to come to her room. Kazuya accepts, but is curious as to why she is nervous about it. Kazuya then bumps into Rana who he helps escort to the principals office. Outside, Kaho and Arthur are then shocked to hear that Satellizer invited Kazuya to her room and that she is okay with them pairing up without a proper baptism. Arthur reminisces about how he passed out when Ganessa invited him up. He and Kaho have their doubts about Satellizer, but Kazuya remains confident, but on his way in three students by the names of Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, and Trish McKenzie stop him. Rana is then sworn in as Chiffon Fairchild explains that if there's anything she needs, she'll be there. The trio then push Kazuya down as Kaho tries to stop them, but to no avail. Kaho then identifies them as three girls who lost to Satellizer in the most recent carnival. Kaho is then kicked down by Trish and she exposes Kaho's breasts, but they decide to torture Kazuya first. Kaho then challenges them, but as she slashes at Trish, she misses, and then she is cut down. Arthur then decides to go get a teacher, but Aika swings her chain at him as Rana struggles to find the girl's dormitory. Arthur is then restrained by the chain. Kaho pleads for them to leave him alone, but Trish continues to torture her. Kazuya then angrily activates his freezing powers as Rana finds the girls dormitory. Rana then feels her Stigmata tremble due to Kazuya. Kazuya however passes out before he can attack. Audrey prepares to chop Kazuya when Rana intervenes and stops the axe. The three then gang up on Rana, but she easily defeats them while Attia Simmons watches. Arthur then informs Satellizer about Kazuya and they run to the infirmary where Rana is waiting. The doctors tell Satellizer that he'll be fine and that he just needs rest. They then let her into the room. Rana then shows Kaho and Arthur her Stigmata and explains that she is a Pandora. Kaho then shows Rana her Stigmata. Rana also mentions that Kazuya is destined to be her limiter, but Arthur tells her that Satellizer got to him first. Meanwhile, Attia, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, and Elizabeth Mably discuss about Satellizer and Rana's power that they witnessed. Gallery E84sa9.jpg|Rana looking up at the mountains. FREEZING_-_05_-_Large_05.jpg|Satellizer "testing" Kazuya. FREEZING_-_05_-_Large_08.jpg|Rana upon meeting Kazuya. Kazuyaoutcold.jpg|Kazuya passing out due to exhaustion. Freezing-episode-5-screenshot-013.jpg|the ever so evil Attia spying on Rana. Trivia *This is the first time both the principal's office and the infirmary are seen. *When Satellizer put Kazuya's hand to her cheek, she was likely checking his touch on an area that caused the most past emotional shockwaves and was thankful that his touch set none of them off. *When the three 2nd year Pandoras attacked Kazuya, they were clearly out to take revenge on Satellizer by busting him up. They used this cowardly roundabout method because they knew they were no match for Satellizer herself. Differences Between the Manga and the Anime *In the manga. Kaho, Arthur and Kazuya meet Rana after thugs in an alleyway demand Kaho and Rana to strip for their pleasure and torture Kaho while holding Arthur at gunpoint. In the Anime, Rana stops Audrey Duval, Trish McKenzie, and Aika Takeuchi (three second years that were defeated by Satellizer at the carnival) from torturing Kaho, Arthur, and Kazuya. See also Category:Season 1 episodes